


take you on a ride

by boxofroses



Series: mingyu and junhui [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Mingyu revels in the fact that he was the only one that got to see Junhui like this,madeJunhui like this—his pretty, playful hyung turned into an incoherent mess right on top of him
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: mingyu and junhui [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869901
Comments: 20
Kudos: 172





	take you on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> gsdhsdksd i duly apologize if the tags make it sound to be kinkier than the actual fic ;; (i dont usually write smut so im sooo awkward im sorry). i just wanted to self-indulge in some gyuhui for tonight cause they're sexy

It makes Junhui almost hit his head against the wall in front of him, the tongue that laps and prods against his entrance—tip teasingly circling his rim and big, strong hands that grip his thighs and forces him down.

“Mingyu—” he says almost breathlessly. There’s a muffled laugh that comes from the head currently in between his legs.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been kept like this—an open nerve as Mingyu shamelessly fucks into him with his tongue. And Junhui rolls his hips shyly, hands scrambling to cover his mouth whenever a moan threatens to escape his lips which just urges Mingyu even _more_ , speeding up his pace to coax the pretty whines and whimpers of his name from the older.

Junhui lets out another whimper, Mingyu’s hand now moves to cup Junhui’s ass and spreads it open. He shivers when feels the dribble of Mingyu’s saliva slowly run down the inside of his thigh from his hole. 

Mingyu revels in the fact that he was the only one that got to see Junhui like this, _made_ Junhui like this—his pretty, playful hyung turned into an incoherent mess right on top of him.

“So pretty like this hyung,” he says, still muffled by Junhui’s thigh. His hand lightly slaps Junhui’s butt to urge him to move and it makes Junhui yelp, almost crushing Mingyu’s head in between his thighs.

Junhui obliges, rolling his hips even bolder, faster, fucking himself back on Mingyu’s tongue. Mingyu’s hand holds onto Junhui’s hips, grinding Junhui down onto his face even more. There was something about the way that Junhui moves his hips that downright _sinful_ and it was an internal struggle of self-control for him whenever Junhui does it on stage for thousands of people to see.

“Gyu,” the older whimpers again, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Gyu, please—”

Mingyu abruptly stops, making Junhui whine as he asks teasingly. “Please what, hyung?”

“I n-need more,” Junhui replies while looking away, face feeling like it’s burning red as Mingyu stares at him, a perfect brow raised.

“You need more?” he hums, lowering Junhui down so that the older was sitting on his chest. “Why don’t you tell me what ‘more’ is, hyung?”

Junhui still looks away from Mingyu, mumbling something barely audible and comprehensible and it makes Mingyu scrunch his brows and click his tongue.

He gasps when a slap lands on his ass, the intensity almost sending him forward had it not been for Mingyu’s other hand keeping him steady. He feels his face burn up even more.

“Baby,” Mingyu calls for him, voice now stern that it sends a shiver down Junhui’s spine. “Tell me what you want.”

Junhui swallows, flustered and so painfully hard—his neglected cock twitches the longer he’s under Mingyu’s stare, curved so prettily and leaking against his toned stomach.

Another slap lands on his ass and it makes him moan, loud. 

“Baby,” Mingyu says again. 

“I want to ride you,” Junhui finally says before Mingyu could land another spank on him. “Please, I need you inside of me.”

Mingyu’s brain almost short-circuits.

“Well then,” he replies and smiles coyly at the older, helping Junhui move off of him so he can sit up against the headboard. He pats his own thigh and wraps his hand around his own cock, as if beckoning. “Be my guest, baby.”

Junhui doesn’t waste any time—straddling Mingyu’s lap immediately and he holds onto the younger’s shoulder as he lowers himself onto his cock, both letting out a moan as Mingyu is fully sheathed inside of him.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Junhui whines, clenching around him and rolls his hips so slowly that it drives Mingyu absolutely crazy.

“You’re going to be the death of me, hyung,” Mingyu scoffs, holding onto Junhui’s hips in a bruising grip and thrusts up into Junhui’s tight heat. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Good,” Junhui replies, voice raspy and tilts his head to the side. “I like it when you go hard on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd we die like brave men
> 
> my twitter is @wonhuiful if u wanna scream w me abt junhui and his glorious pairings
> 
> anyways, kudos n comments r always appreciated!! <3


End file.
